Eterno
by Gissselle
Summary: Yamcha recuerda su vida y sus glorias perdidas pero sobretodo cuenta sobre aquel sentimiento que sera ETERNO


Eterno

Podrán pasar los años y aun en las sombras existe esa terca llama de esperanza que anhela que vuelva a mí. Aunque la razón es mas consiente que nunca será así. En el recuento de mis años puedo darme cuenta que mi temor hacia las mujeres era quizá la barrera que usaba para protegerme, quizá muy en el fondo sabía que si entregaba mi corazón saldría muy lastimado y de eso no me equivoque.

Con mi fiel amigo puar que era mi única compañía. Yo lo cuidaba del mundo y el del peligro de las mujeres pero no pudo con ella. Quizá porque ninguna mujer podría compararse con ella ninguna se compara con….Bulma. Y es ese el mayor de mis problemas será imposible encontrar alguien que esté a su nivel como para olvidar o ¿será que en realidad no quiero hacerlo? Parece que esa la verdad mi vida cambio completamente de ser aquel bandido que creaba pequeñas fortunas en la soledad del desierto me encuentro ahora en la cuidad donde todavía hay bellas mujeres que me recuerdan por mis viejas glorias.

No falta una mujer bonita que se me acerca buscando algo más que mi sola compañía solo algunas son han logrado pasar conmigo más de una noche y tristemente son aquellas que me la recuerdan, hay momentos en los que me llego a odiar por pensar que bien ya podría haber rehecho mi vida como ella lo hizo pero aun no logro sacarla de mi mente y fui tan estúpido para no darme cuenta del que el final ya estaba cerca.

Recuerdo cuando volví a la vida, Que ella había arriesgado su vida por ir a Namek a buscar las esferas del Dragón quizá desde ahí ya había comenzado el final de nuestra historia fui tan ingenuo que no note que en sus ojos no había luz al verme de regreso su expresión no fue distinta de ver a Krillin o a Gokú volver de una batalla, no me fije en la desilusión que asalto su rostro cuando él se marcho. Es que para mí solo con estar junto a ella no necesitaba de más estaba cegado de amor que no note la señal.

Y tal vez fue que con el paso de los meses volvimos a una extraña normalidad volví al equipo de baseball eso fue bueno para mí. Me había forjado un propósito en la vida quería ser digno de ella darle todo lo que ella está acostumbrada, ya no soy más el ladrón del desierto ahora soy un deportista conocido y admirado. Pero como no me di cuenta que a ella eso dejo de importarle hace mucho tiempo.

¿Cómo fui tan estúpido? No me detuve a ver las señales, ahora nuestra relación se basaba en pleitos tontos por cualquier cosa, le molestaba absolutamente todo lo que yo hacía pero aun así no quería aceptar que mi amor y devoción habían dejado de ser correspondidos hacia tiempo. Pero a seguíamos intentando estar juntos y ser felices de nuevo. Nos habíamos dado otra oportunidad o al menos eso yo creía. Pero ese día cambio todo y no me di cuenta.

Aun hoy recuerdo cada detalle de ese día como si hubiera sido tan solo ayer, oh como ha pasado el tiempo y no deja de sentirse ese vacío, aun no logro llenar esa huella que ella dejo, no voy a mentir lo intente cuando aun podía tener a cuanta mujer quisiera lo hice pero ninguna pudo hacerme olvidar al salir de las sabanas. Bueno dejemos de lado eso y les contare lo que quieren saber, en esos días había ahorrado los suficiente para comprarle un anillo de compromiso aun lo conservo sigue oculto en ese baúl de los recuerdos donde guardo todo lo que me recordaba a ella si tan solo con hacer eso pudiera sacarme los recuerdos que se quedaron grabados en mi cabeza me salgo del tema de nuevo.

Estábamos en la sala de su casa viendo una película romántica de esas que a ella solían gustarle pensaba esa misma tarde llevarla a cenar a su restaurante favorito pero eso jamás ocurrió un estruendo en el patio robo la atención.

—¡EL LADRON DE NAVES HA VUELTO—se oyó la voz de la Sra. Brief

¿Cómo fui tan ciego? Sus ojos brillaron y ella se adelanto a mí a salir corrí a ponerme en guardia cuando lo vi, con su mirada de autosuficiencia que siempre terminaba arrogante y prepotente.

—¡Vegeta! ¿haces aquí?—

—¿Kakaroto no ha regresado?—

—¿Qué?, ¿No lo viste en el espacio?—

—No tengo porque responder a tus preguntas—

Estábamos a punto de comenzar una pelea pero ella intervino con tanta naturalidad, no es un secreto que ella es una desvergonzada, pero eso fue más allá de toda lógica.

—Anda tienes que bañarte—ordenaste

No fue que tu ordenaras lo que me sorprendió, fue la rapidez con la que él te siguió.

—¿Vegeta obedeciendo a Bulma?—La voz de mi pequeño amigo me había sacado de mi asombró

Krilin llego poco después y ambos te esperamos en el balcón. Estaba inquieto pero no lo demostré le seguí la plática y el juego a Krilin hasta nos burlamos juntos de cómo discutías con el. Pero que imbécil fui que no me di cuenta, Desde cuándo "el gran príncipe sayaijin" se deja manipular por una mujer ¿Cómo no note eso? Pero bueno el sentir un ki poderoso concentro toda mi atención, Asi nos fuimos a combatir otra nueva amenaza. Habían logrado destruir a freezer si hubiera sido un poco mas observador a los detalles habría notado sus ojos en ese muchacho.

Ese joven que llego de un futuro distante a advertirnos de una amenaza nos quedaba tres años para prepararnos. Esos tres años que me cambiaron la vida, donde yo que había sido ladrón ahora me habían quitado lo que más quería y realmente nunca tuve.

El volvió a tu casa pese a que pedí que no lo hicieras pero tú solo respondiste que era lo mejor mantenerlo vigilado tras la amenaza de los androides y ese fue el verdadero final yo ya no formaba parte de tu historia solo era un espectador que no admitía que había perdido.

Nuestra primera discusión fue porque yo no estaba entrenando lo suficiente asi que me fui al desierto a entrenar, debía hacerlo no solo por la tierra si no porque debía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder protegerla. Hay veces que pienso que si no hubiera alejado en ese tiempo en que ella estaba tan vulnerable las cosas pudieron haber sido distintas pero realmente ya estaba escrito que ella no era para mí, pero yo no podía dejarla cambio mi mundo y me hizo mejor.

Cuando volví nuestras discusiones por tonterías volvieron pero hasta eso el me había quitado, sus atenciones hacia el eran más de lo referente a la cámara, un día le reclame sus atenciones una de los pocos momentos que teníamos de privacidad fue arruinado cuando el entro con un robot desecho.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo Bulma?—Pregunte tratando de controlarme

—No pasa nada, solo oí un ruido—

— ¿Un ruido o era él?—

—No digas tonterías—

—Deja de negarlo, se que pasa algo, siempre que me ocultas algo me dices, No pasa nada, No digas tonterías, no seas infantil…—

—No comiences, no hay nada—

Me quede callado y no quise seguir me fui otra vez al desierto a pensar meditar sobre que estaba pasando. A buscar un recurso desesperado para recuperarla pero no era posible no había forma de recuperar lo que se ha perdido. Semanas o meses después no estoy tan seguro del tiempo que paso regrese a la corporación capsula pero ya no tenía su atención me la pasaba afuera entrenando ha hasta que por fin lo entendí, ese día fue la revelación para mí.

El como siempre haciendo sus entrenamientos suicidas en esa cámara siempre supe algo así pasaría ese loco estaba forzándola demasiado pero su reacción lo que me hizo entender que ya todo estaba perdido. La cámara había explotado ella salió corriendo y como desesperada buscaba entre los escombros, en sus ojos estaban reflejados un miedo y una desesperación inmensas jamás me miro así. Nunca ni siquiera cuando pensaba que me pertenecía su corazón, ella lo miraba como a mí nunca me miro, esa miraba solo reflejaba el miedo de perder a la persona amada. Como última acción en esa casa la ayude a llevarlo adentro y silenciosamente me marche nadie lo noto y era de esperarse.

Pasaron los meses y la noticia de su embarazo no me sorprendió. Pero si el hecho que él se había marchado otra vez al espacio. Ojala nunca hubiera regresado porque yo solo la estaba esperando pero volvió, no pensé que se quedaría pero él se quedo. Hoy estoy de nuevo en la corporación acompañándola en esta celebración su hija pequeña cumplía un año, ella es dichosa y yo envidio esa felicidad. Y aun hoy la amo y sé que eso no cambiara porque ahora sé que el amor eterno si existe pero eso no quiere decir que este sea reciproco.


End file.
